


Make A Deal

by toesohnoes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel makes a deal with John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make A Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/15250755623/castiel-holds-out-his-hand-and-waits-in-front-of).

Castiel holds out his hand and waits.

In front of him, John’s eyes are hard and guarded. He glares at Castiel as if he’s waiting for a trick or a lie, but Castiel offers him nothing but quiet, accepting patience. He has dealt with Winchesters in the past. He knows how they operate.

“It’s a good deal,” Castiel states. “You should take it.”

He needs to borrow John’s soul, to feel the strength of it inside him. The soul of a true hunter like John, fuelled by anger and revenge, is a powerful thing. In return, Castiel can allow him to walk the human world again. He can return him to his family and to the important work before him. He’ll have the power.

“I don’t trust you,” John says.

Castiel doesn’t blink. “If you refuse, you will be left here for eternity,” he points out. Life or an afterlife of torment. Those are the only options.

John’s hand curls at his side and Castiel tilts his head curiously, wondering if John will try to punch him - instead, his hand thrusts forward and he grabs Castiel hard enough to bruise if he was human. “Deal,” John says, spitting the word out like a curse.

Moments later, Castiel takes the bright light of John’s anger and pain inside himself and uses it to fuel them both back to reality. Powerful and endless, John’s essence crackles and fights inside him: feeling his mind expand and his body glow, Castiel doesn’t know if he’ll be able to give it back to John when he’s through. He doesn’t know if he can ever let him go.


End file.
